


Kinktober Day 4

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 4

Cavendish swirled his glass of wine lazily and hummed softly, looking around at the others eating. He tilted the glass back and swallowed the rest, eating the rose petals at the bottom of the glass. He grabbed his hat off the table and stood up, walking to his room.

He quietly looked in and smiled softly at the small lump on his bed. He silently locked the door and tugged off his boots, stepping onto the soft plush rug. He hung up his hat and cloak, walking over to sit on the bed.

He gently tugged the cotton sheets down some and cupped the woman's soft cheek. "Wake up, my darling. It's well past dinner."

She yawned widely and slowly stretched out, blinking her beautiful eyes up at him. She smiled sleepily and leaned into his hand, kissing his palm. "Good evening, my love."

He smiled and gently kissed her forehead, trailing kisses down to the tip of her nose. She giggled softly and smiled, tilting her head back to press her soft lips to his. He hummed and shifted slightly, sitting on the bed better.

She hummed softly and sat up some, the half-buttoned shirt slipping off her shoulder. He hummed and loosely hugged her waist, mumbling, "You should eat."

She smiled and moved into his lap, hugging his shoulders. "I will, but right now I want sex."

He lightly smirked. "Well, I suppose I can appease you in that regard."

She nodded and kissed him, pressing her chest to his. He held her hips and hummed softly, cupping her ass. She moaned softly and shifted back slightly to unbutton his shirt.

He slid it off and unbuttoned her shirt, rubbing her sides before lifting her up to lay her back. She smiled up at him and gripped the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss as his braid fell over his shoulder to brush against her shoulder. He hummed softly and rubbed her sides, massaging her breasts.

She moaned softly and arched up, her nipples hardening as he gently tugged on them. He smirked and nipped her shoulders, glancing over at the mirror. Oh, that was a beautiful idea.

He sat up and tugged her panties off, smirking at her. She blinked at him and tilted her head before taking his hand to sit up. He sat at the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap, holding her to face the mirror in the lap.

She shifted slightly and glanced at him, loosely gripping his forearms. He smiled and kissed her bare shoulder, guiding her legs over his to spread her legs. He softly purred, "look at beautiful you are, so spread out for me."

She pressed her face in his shoulder and bit her lip, moaning softly as he trailed his fingers along her wet cunt. He smirked and continued to tease her before slowly sliding two fingers in. She moaned softly and bit her lip, shifting his lap.

He bit back a moan as she rubbed against his slowly-hardening cock and slowly pumped his fingers, watching them in the mirror. He smirked and teased her nipples with one hand, almost expertly drawing her to orgasm with only his fingers. He shifted his fingers inside her and rubbed against a particular spot, feeling her moan against his upper arm as she came.

He smirked and slowly slid his fingers out, softly purring, "You look so good coming undone on my fingers. So beautiful."

She smiled shyly and tilted her head to kiss him, grinding her ass against his crotch. He softly moaned into her and felt his cheeks flush. She hummed and continued moving, smiling sweetly at him.

He softly grunted and shifted, moving her to unbuttong his pants. She giggled softly and helped him out of his pants, stroking his length with her hands. He moaned softly and tugged her to sit in his lap, guiding her to sit back on his cock.

She moaned softly and slowly moved, glancing at her reflection. He kissed the back of her shoulder and smiled, helping her move as he slowly thrusted into her. She moaned and rested her head on his shoulder.

He held her hips and kissed her neck, mumbling, "You're so beautiful, my love. Look at how elegantly you move."

She moaned softly and tucked her face in his shoulder, peeking through her eyelashes at their reflection. Her feet were on his thighs, exposing them to the mirror. His cock slid in and out in an easy, repetitive motion and her boobs jiggled at every thrust. Her wet pussy was wrapped around his cock, glistening with pussy juices.

He moaned softly against her shoulder and gripped her hips, guiding her to move faster. She moaned and bit her lip, moaning softly against his upper arm. She gripped his shoulders and arched out, moaning as he rubbed her clit.

She curled her toes and moaned, tightening her grip on his forearms. He moaned as she tightened around his cock and tightened his grip, thrusting into her roughly several times. She moaned softly and rested her head back against him, closing her eyes.

He kissed her temple and hummed softly, mumbling, "Well now we need to clean up before we properly present ourselves to the chefs."

She hummed and lightly kissing him, loosely gripping the back of his neck. "Mhm, I know."

He nodded and kissed her temple, holding her close. She smiled softly and relaxed into him, glancing at their reflections. They were both quite beautiful together.


End file.
